Kokoro Momoiro
Kokoro Momoiro is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokoro wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a shorter skirt. She has a large, polyester blonde ponytail and large bright pink bangs that curl down the sides of her head. She has a heart bow and two flower clips on top of her head. She has caramel eyes and pink makeup. She has tanned skin. She has scrunchies that are colored light pink, purple, and light blue around both of her wrists. She has a bright pink jacket tied on her waist and uses dark magenta nail polish. She has a bust size of 1.2. She has a pink school bag and wears loose socks. Her name comes from the words, "kokoro" which means heart, and "momoiro" which means pink (lit. peach). Her presenting color is pink. Personality Kokoro is a Phone Addict. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police, while she is doing this, she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write abusive words on their desks. If Ayano has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, however, if Ayano has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she will pretend to oppose bullying while harassing those she dislikes. She loves taking selfies on her phone, and she also enjoys shaming and ridiculing people. Reputation Routine At 7:10 AM, Kokoro enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:20 AM, she patrols the third floor. If a student is being bullied, she will first go to that student's desk and write hateful messages on it. Afterwards, she will continue with her morning routine. At 8:00 AM, Kokoro walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the Pool area to sunbathe with her friends at 1:00 PM. If a student is being bullied, Kokoro will first go to that student's class to laugh at them after Musume claps blackboards erasers on their head. Then, she changes back into her school uniform and walks back to class again at 1:30 PM. Between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM she will gossip in the girl's bathroom with Hana Daidaiyama, Hoshiko Mizudori, Kashiko Murasaki, and Musume Ronshaku instead of participating in Cleaning Time. Once Cleaning Time is over, Kokoro will patrol the third floor and lingers there until the end of the day. If Gema Taku's task is completed, Kokoro and the rest of the bullies will gaze at him from the outside of the Gaming Club during lunch time instead of sunbathing at the Pool. Topics The topics towards Kokoro are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative *Cats *Justice *Solitude *School *Family Positive *Memes *Violence *Gossip *Friends *Money Neutral *Everything else. Quotes Trivia *Kokoro was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Kokoro's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "pink heart" in Japanese, Kokoro (心) meaning "heart", as in the seat of emotions and Momoiro (桃色), literally "peach-colored", meaning "pink". *On her phone the player can see comments from Sumire Suzuki and Miyuji Shan. Illustrations Heart.png|Kokoro's illustration. Kokoro's Silhouette.jpg|Kokoro's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Koroko in "Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator". Kokoro Momoiro.png|Kokoro in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryKokoroMomoiro.png|An illustration of Kokoro from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 84.png|Kokoro's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Kokoro Feb 3rd 2018.png|Kokoro's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) Student 84 Thot Barbie.png|Kokoro's 3rd Portrait. December 5th, 2018. KokoroDec6th2018.png|Kokoro's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. Kokoro2ndFebprof.png|Kokoro's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere_simulator_kokoro_momoiro_by_qvajangel-dc24ylu.png|Kokoro's model by Qvajangel. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Minor Characters Category:The Bullies